


Lost

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Halloween, Happy Halloween!, I Tried, Mild Horror, Prompt Fill, and look, forest, horror prompt, it's a day late, mining facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: Jaune gets separated from his team.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frankiethe16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankiethe16/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> I've always thought a good setup for horror in RWBY would be a character getting separated from their team and they then stumble across an abandoned mining facility which they go in the hope of finding comm equipment they can use to boost their scroll signal to call for evac. As they explore they find more and more signs of something gone wrong either leading to a confrontation with whatever the monster happens to be or if you want to eschew the obvious horror and go the more atmospheric route keep it vague, and have the character get more and more wound up and certain that something is hunting them until they escape leaving them wondering if it was all in their head.  
> If you are wanting monsters though the choices that come to mind are either some sort of ancient Grimm monstrosity, the left over creation from an ancient fallen Kingdom or the results of a current kingdoms experiments to fight Grimm, a malfunctioning Atlas death bot being an obvious choice but maybe Mistral had a failed super soldiers program or Vale tried altering Grimm to control them.
> 
> (I'm sorry this is so late.)

 

    Jaune couldn’t help but question what had gotten him here, in the middle of the forest. Actually, he knew exactly what got him here. His team. What he really wanted to know was why he let them convince him to go with them, and how he ended up alone.

    He remembers Nora's puppy eyes, something he feels even the strongest person wouldn't be able to ignore. The pout on Pyrrha’s face. Ren’s, frankly, unreadable expression. Though he thinks there was a small glint of hope in his eyes. Jaune had sighed, reluctantly agreeing to go along with his friends.

    Now he was standing, abandoned, in the middle of the forest. He was lost. It was getting dark. Trees were reaching out for him like the hands of so many grimm. Honestly, it kind of creeped him out. But it didn’t scare him, of course. He was a fearless leader, after all.

    Quickly he fast-walked (Fast-walked.  _ Not _ ran. Definitely  _ not _ ran.) through the forest, looking for a place that may carry a signal. He had been checking his scroll every few moments since he first got separated, and for the aura of him could not get a signal. As he walked, the night got darker. Shadows got deeper and shapes morphed. He felt like there were eyes on his back at all times. Every rustle of the wind through the trees sent shivers shooting down his spine. His heart beat hard enough for every living being within a mile radius to hear it. In gasps his breath came out like puffs from a dragon. The night had gotten inexplicably cold.

    Finally, he came upon what looked like an old mining facility. The place was made of a decaying wood. Metal beams were sticking out of the ground like skeletal arms. Glass from shattered windows littered the ground along with varying degrees of trash. He would have gladly bypassed this place, but he had no clue when he would come to another building. This might be the only hope he stumbles upon for boosting his scroll’s signal. So, despite his inner doubts, he stumbled inside.

    The building he entered was between well-kept and horribly destroyed. There was less trash and glass sprinkled along the floor, but it was still a good collection. Doors were hanging off of hinges. Wind came inside from the gaping holes that were once windows. Machines were scattered around the area. Besides the one or two rooms he had found, they were the only things in the place that didn’t look destroyed. Jaune was certain he could find some way to make them work.

    As he walked down the long corridor, heading for the first machine, the lights suddenly flickered on. Jaune hadn’t tried the switch, he was sure they wouldn’t work. But now they blinked like so many eyes staring down at him. He sped up his steps.

    He made it to the machine without any further instances. The metal it was made of was a dull, rusted brown. Only a little dark gray shone through. Sighing, he decided to look it over nonetheless. Soon after he had begun fiddling with it, a small light went green. A hum filled the place. Giving himself a pat on the back for a job well done, he turns away from the machine.

    Not long after, the machine begins to splutter. It pops and groans before giving up and turning off. Jaune’s shoulders drop. Turning around, he sees smoke coming from the machine. He knows then that this one is useless. So he leaves to find another one.

    Walking back down the corridor, he swears he hears footsteps behind him. But each time he pauses and glances behind himself, he’s met with an empty hallway. His feet speed up without him telling them to.

 

\----

 

    It takes a while, but Jaune eventually finds another machine. This time the thing sputters to life before he even reaches it. Lights embedded on a panel atop the machine glow. A hum fills the air. He can hear other machines throughout the building buzzing to life. His stomach starts to make it’s way to his throat. The ringtone on his scroll goes off. Looking down, he sees Pyrrha’s picture. With a shaking hand he answers it.

    “Y-yes?” Jaune’s voice breaks.

    “Jaune, where are you?” Pyrrha’s voice crackles over the scroll. He can almost see the worry morphing her features.

    “In a mining facility… I’m not sure where it is.” he takes a moment and looks around. Lights flicker above him. A hum of machinery fills the air around him. “It’s pretty run down.”

    It’s quiet on Pyrrha’s end for a minute before she speaks again. “We’ve just passed a place similar to that. Go outside. If it’s the one I think it is, we will meet up with you in a moment.”

    “Okay.” is all he gets out before Pyrrha hangs up. Jaune sighs out a big breath before taking another one. “I just have to make it out.” The second he says that, everything shuts off. It’s a sudden turn of events, like someone wrapped him in a soundproof/lightproof blanket when he wasn’t paying attention. With a scream that was  _ not _ girly in the slightest, he runs through the corridor and out the door. Completely missing the gleeful shine of turquoise eyes.

 

\----

    He was just sitting down when he heard the ruffle of leaves under feet. Bolting up, he tore his sword out of the scabbard. Immediately the steps stopped. The next moment he realized who had walked up.

    “Jaune?” Pyrrha had her hands up in a surrender.

    “Oh.” he sighs out a breath in relief. “It’s just you.”

    “... Yes?” Ren gives him a strange look.

    “Are you okay?” Pyrrha puts her hand on his shoulder once he put his weapon away.

    “Yeah. I just- I think something was following me.”

    “Something?” Pyrrha repeats, adding emphasis to the word.

    “Yeah. Everything in there just turned on and off with no explanation.”

    “Well, it is an old place. It was probably some loose wires.” Ren again.

    “I guess…” Jaune wasn’t entirely sure about that, but it was less terrifying than a monster so he let it be. “Let’s go.”

    The three of them walk away from the place, missing the laugh from inside.

 

\----

 

    “... Where’s Nora?”


End file.
